The Chronicles of Hinata Hyuga: Decent
by ProjectXCore
Summary: Now picture this: Hinata having worked hard to impress and show her strength to her father, only to have him revoke the right of heir for her and bestow it upon her sister. That is the straw that had broke the camels back. Killing all but Neji she eventually runs into Karin and they begin their adventure. Yuri Hinata Karin lemon (one-sided love at first) Alternate Universe. Enjoy
1. Prologue

(Author's note: Please understand I am not 100% proficient in my writing as if I could draw I would animate it myself but alas…I cannot so bear with how horrid my writing is. Why would I post if I write so badly? Because it's always good to get some criticism as **_constructive_** criticism helps even the worst of writers! Why pick Karin and Hinata? Because I like red and I like how Hinata could really work well with a hidden killer intent and split personanilty type ordeal that is very subtle and not making her outright insane like most people would go after just killing their family _[I'm aware Itachi is a different concept]_)

Furthermore I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way shape or form. I wrote this because an **evil **Hinata is best Hinata.

Oh before I forget. Keep in mind my knowledge in Naurto is limited as I've stopped watcing the series after the Pain/Pein invasion arc. So if something is horendsly wrong...well this fic is _**Alternate**__**Universe**_for a reason.

Warnings:

This story will contain yuri. Which if you do not know what it is I suggest you're in the wrong place perhaps? Anyway yuri the sexual and romantic relationship between 2 females in an anime, or manga of lesbian nature, sexual themes, violence, use of alcohol, and other things that made this go to the M rated section

With that said here is prologue…enjoy

Just for the record the prologue is a flashback Chapter 1 takes you to a more reason timeframe...sooo bear with me.

* * *

**Prologue**

_ Since that fateful day Hinata was never the same. The day Hinata was stripped of the right to be the heir to the Hyuga clan was the day Hinata snapped. It had happened so fast she didn't feel her body even react. Yet there he was her father the great Hiashi Hyuga was dead at the hands of his eldest daughter. His words had echoed in her head as she stood there looking at his body on the ground _

_"**From this forward Hinata, I will find a suitable spouse for you to marry. Your sister will be granted the right of heir**" that was when she flipped and her father didn't expect it. Using the Hyuga gentle fist technique she rammed her hand right over where his heart was causing it to rupture ending his life instantly. She knew the consequences of what she just did – murder. She would be tried and executed no doubt about it. Smiling to herself she began to laugh she would die at the young age of 19 – __**'How crude…it's laughable' **__she heard herself think as she felt another chakra presence enter the room _

_**"Father I need to speak…"**__ the sweet voice of her younger sister Hanabi paused at the sight in front of her, "__**Hinata what in the world happened here? Why is father dead?"**__ the question made Hinata smile even more, _

_**"It's rather easy to tell wouldn't you agree….dear sister"**_ _Hinata quickly ran and grabbed her younger sister by the neck and began choking her, __**"I thought his favorite would be better prepared against an assailant!" **__the older Hyuga's eyes were narrow as she watched the life from her sister began to fade from her _

_**"It's ok Hanabi you will see father again soon. Since you always were…daddy's little angel of perfection"**__ Hinata hissed as she dropped the lifeless body of her sister on the ground. Hinata threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably as tears flowed down her face. She decided why not follow Itachi's path? He killed his family right, well Sasuke was still alive but nonetheless!_

_Grabbing the katana her father had received from a samurai he saved she unsheathed it admiring the beautiful details of the blade, this would be her weapon along with the other things she's learned from the academy as well __**'Now the real fun beings…'**__ Hinata raced through the Hyuga complex stabbing and decapitating everyone in the complex many thoughts ran through her head as she continued her merciless massacre, "__**I know! Neji should survive he is the prodigy of the Hyuga family another star in my father's eyes. Oh how he wished Neji was his son!"**_

_ The loud thunder dulled out the pained blood curdling screams of the various Hyuga family and their servants. Until the person she was waiting for walked in from his training at the ANBU facilities. Neji walked into the house as it was pitch black and __dead__ quiet. The air was thick with the smell of blood and that's when he made sure he was on guard in case anyone was still here. _

_As he stepped into the living room another flash of lighting illuminated the room a brief moment exposing blood covered walls, floor, and the bodies, "**Is anyone here still alive…?**" Neji whispered hoping someone would be alive in this mess. _

_Hinata looked down on her cousin from the ceiling she was sticking to as she dropped slowly. Neji quickly turned around and pointed his sword at the person who dropped of the ceiling, "**Who are you talk or die it's your choice**" Neji commanded ready to strike at any moment. Another flash of lightning revealing a blood covered Hinata Hyuga standing in front of him _

_"**Good you survived, what happened here Hinata?**" Neji questioned dropping his guard and sheathing his sword. Hinata stood there and smiled, __**"He always did praise and love you like his own son, did you know that Neji?" **__Hinata whispered as she approached her cousin and hugging him. Neji was taken aback by this random display of affection _

_**"Hinata what are you…"**__ Hinata silenced him as she stuck a needle in his neck paralyzing him. Hinata let his body down slowly, __**"Neji…Neji. You will be my messenger to this village that I am no longer affiliated with them ok?" **__Hinata took off her headband and slashed the leaf logo on it; setting it down by Neji's head she quickly kissed his forehead, __**"I wish you all the best Neji" **__the lavender eyed Hyuga said as she walked out of his field of vision. This was how the story of Hinata Hyuga was a day of infamy – infamy that even gave Itachi a run for his money._


	2. Chapter 1: Investigation & Confrontation

(Author's Notes: My chapters are so short it hurts, however I'm working on making them more lengthy and detailed. Seeing as I am not proficient in fight scenes (giggle giggle) or expressing how their jutsus work (more giggling and a sigh) I will strive to re-work the chapters I currently have in the process and try for a 2-4K word limit maybe even more but I'm trying.)

*AHEM* And now let's get on with yet another short story then shall we?

**Chapter 1: Investigation & Confrontation**

* * *

The shocking news of the Hyuga clans near destruction was the biggest shock since Tsunade had agreed to go on a date with Jiraya. Tsunade stood there with other investigators as they looked over clues, took pictures, and began questioning Neji.

Kakashi approached the blonde Hokage"Lord Hokage, Neji is able to talk again do you wish to hear his testimony?" Tsunade nodded and followed the copycat ninja back to the examination room. Neji sat there in the chair handcuffed and guarded by 2 ANBUs as a precaution, Neji saw Tsunade enter the room with Kakashi.

Tsunade waved off the ANBU and Kakashi and took her seat across from the Hyuga prodigy, "Neji what the hell happened there?" she asked hoping he didn't commit the crime.

"Hinata Hyuga slayed everyone in the complex and spared me" Neji said bluntly.

Tsunade leaned back in the chair, "Are you certain? Hinata doesn't seem the capable type to just kill people Neji" Tsunade said in a skeptical tone.

Neji shook his head, "I assumed the same thing Tsunade, but when you can sneak up on an ANBU without being noticed like she had done that evening something isn't right"Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then brings of the matter that she's gone rogue now" Tsunade took out a flask from her shirt holding it out offering the soon to be ANBU some

Neji shook his head, "I don't drink Tsunade…" the blonde woman shrugged, "Suit yourself then" and down the sake went.

Tsunade put the flask back in her shirt, "Neji I will have to deny your request to join the ANBU ranks as you are the last of the Hyugas at this point and time, I hope you understand this decision" Tsunade said as she stood up and un-cuffed him

"Furthermore, from this point on Hinata is now a criminal and will be brought back to Konoha dead or alive" she finished as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**-One year after the events of the Hyuga Clan's deaths-  
**

She sat there in the bar wearing a midnight black cloak with a high collar that would cover the lower half of her face, she sat there with a glass of sake as she kept thinking things over about how she was to proceed on after slaughtering her own clan like Itachi had. She narrowed her eyes and grinned to herself at the comparison of the murders of these two big households. She silently laughed to herself as she downed the glass of sake in one gulp as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder

"Hey there lovely how about you and me get a room together?" the man's speech was slurred as he struggled to stand up.

Hinata narrowed her eyes again, "How about no…and leave me be" she hissed not in the mood for anyone's stupidity.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on baby. I'll make your dream come true" he slurred once again as he tried to cope a feel on Hinata's buttocks.

Hinata grinned quickly grabbing the man by his arm and slamming him face down into the counter extending his arm and pressing her elbow into his shoulder blade getting a sickening crunch as she broke his shoulder,

"I told you…but you didn't listen let's have a little fun then shall we?" Hinata said as she slammed his face into the counter again breaking his nose. Hinata quickly let go of the man as she watched him crumble to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the room stared at her as they saw her slowly make her way to the door activating her Baykugan keeping an eye on everyone.

As she stepped outside she saw three people approach her. A black haired woman in her early twenties wearing an Amegakure headband was standing outside with two other Amegakure ninjas behind her, "Hinata Hyuga I presume? I hear you're worth quiet the pretty penny" the leader of the small group said as she stepped forward

"Did they even tell you more about me? Or were you just kept in the dark?" Hinata said narrowing her eyes.

The woman looked at the shorter brown haired man behind her hoping he had more info "Let me fill you in then. I am infamous Hinata Hyuga killer of the Hyuga clan. I was a former ninja of the Konoha village. But now I'm rouge…" the faces of the group began to go pale realizing who they had encountered.

"If I can kill an entire clan what makes you think you even stand a chance against me?"Hinata said as she slowly began to unsheathe the katana she took from the Hyuga complex. The red haired woman quickly turned on her heel and began walking away from Hinata followed by her two lackeys as they kept whispering among themselves only to be shushed by the black haired woman.

With her Baykugan still activated she saw two figures begin to approach her from her rear.

"We've been looking for you Hinata Hyuga. Our leader has some interest in your abilities" Hinata turned around and saw the two males. One was tall with gill like things on his cheeks, light blue skin, and carried a sword that was covered in bandages. The other had short red hair and looked rather young, he also had a puppet that was floating next to him

"Why don't you come with us?" the shark looking man asked stopping about 6 feet from Hinata.

The dark blue haired Hyuga keept looking at the two men she's never seen before or their weird cloaks that were black with red clouds.

"I have to decline your invitation mister shark looking man and puppeteer. If you excuse me…" before Hinata could take a step back the puppet quickly launched an attack at Hinata which she easily blocked with her sword unfazed by the attack as she dashed at the puppeteer slashing at him. The red haired man parried the attacks from the Hyuga using his puppet.

"Kisame could you help me with her?" the red haired growled, making the man known as Kisame laugh, "No can do partner you attacked her you deal with her now" he said watching the two fight.

The puppeteer thought fast and had the puppet knock Hinata's katana from her hand while she was in mid swing leaving her weaponless, "I'm never without weapons…" Hinata whispered as she assumed the Hyuga Gentle Fist stance.

Kisamae rubbed his chin intrigued by this girl attacking his partner, "Sasori you shouldn't have attacked her, don't get mad when you get messed up" Kisame chuckled.

The man known as Sasori quickly had the puppet lunge at Hinata swinging its large talon at her, Hinata dodged at the last minute and the talon slashed her in her abdomen, "Humph…not so skilled without your sword are you?" Sasori taunted making Hinata narrow her eyes. As Sasori launched another attack Hinata quickly dashed and avoided the flurry of attack and began her family's prized attack. Hinata quickly threw blows hitting Sasori various times in the chest stunning him, grinning she let the chakra flow to her hands.

The chakra began to take shape of two lions as she hit Sasori square in the chest with them, "FEAST ON MY TECHNIQUE OF THE TWIN LION FISTS!" Hinata yelled as Sasori was expelled swiftly flying into a nearby group of trees breaking them as he collided with them.

Kisame whistled and clapped his hands, "I heard you were his daughter too. He must have been blind to not see your potential." Kisame said keeping a decent distance away from the bleeding girl as she gripped her stomach

"Leave me alone…I don't know who you are…" Hinata said as she began to walk stagger away from the shark man gripping her wound tighter as she put distance between them.

Sasori slowly emerged from the group of trees glaring at Kisame, "You let her walk away? You fool Pien will have our heads for this!" Kisame smiled, "No she will eventually come to us"

Hinata staggered into the forest on the outskirts of the small village the bleeding haven't slowed

**_'I think those talons were laced with poisons…'_** she thought as she began to feel her head spin and her strength begin to fail.

In the distance she saw a small shack **_'doubt anyone would be there…even if there was I'll just kill them'_**Hinata thought as she quickly made her way to the shack forcing her entry into the shack

**_'Soemone's been here recently…'_** Hinata concluded as she saw a candle over by the desk that's been half used, dishes in the sink, and not a layer of dust anywhere as she stumbled into the bathroom. Hinata began coughing uncontrollably and noticed she had coughed up some type of black liquid

**_'Damn it all…it was poisoned!'_** Hinata cursed as she saw her vision blur and begin to fade as she slumped back against the wall slowly watching the world fade to black.

* * *

Karin had gone into hiding since the fall of Orochimaru's little empire that he had. Hiding from the experiments that had escaped and were probably looking to take some revenge as Karin was his second in charge and kept watch of the holding cells. The red headed glasses wearing kouchi made her way back to her hidden shack in the woods where she lived in solitude.

As she saw the shack she noticed the door was open, which automatically sent a red flag up in her mind. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she approached with extreme caution expecting to be ambushed. Stepping foot into the house she noticed chairs were knocked over and what looked like blood on the ground in the direction of the bathroom. Keeping the kunai ready she stepped lightly and peeked in the bathroom and noticed a female in a black cloak and long dark blue hair was slumped against her wall presumably dead was what Karin was thinking.

Feeling for a pulse she found out the trespassing woman had a small weak pulse, further inspecting she saw the wound the female had and the black liquid she had on her hand, **_'This poison…it's a hefty one at that. Wonder if I could still save her'_**

Karin thought as she began to heal the wound on the females abdomen, **_'Guess whatever cut her was laced with poison…what a stupid girl to forget to always carry a universal antidote!'_** Karin grinned as she continued to heal the wound.

After the wound had healed up more or less she began a procedure where she would use chakra to filter out the poison from her bloodstream.

The process was agonizingly difficult for the red headed medic ninja, as she's received no proper training except the ability to have people bite her and heal faster absorbing her chakra that way. After Karin had more or less filtered the woman's blood she tugged on her to get ready to move, suddenly the woman opened her eyes and put a kunai to her throat.

Karin was terrified this woman was about to kill her…then Karin noticed her eyes and immediately knew who this was. Hinata quickly went back out like a light falling back against the wall. Karin sighed with relief as she carried the rogue Hyuga to one to the guest rooms and changed her out of the blooded clothing **_'My my…doesn't someone just have the perfect body' _**Karin thought as she left the girl to sleep in her undergarments.

* * *

A/N: Goodness my email blew up with notifications about favorites and such. so instead of being lazy like I as about 10 minutes ago I decided to clean up this chapter and post it. Also yeah my details are really lacking and my story is probably confusing with it's horrid.

Now I will work harder on the tips that Omega Gilgamesh gave me and I thank you VERY much for the tips. I'll try not to disappoint Konoha's Black Dragon and Omega Gilgamesh and make sure this story goes well. Also another thanks to those who followed and favorited.


	3. Chapter 2: Crimson Red & Blonde Troubles

**_Author's note:_**_ I'm being so productive at work by writing this and getting it posted._

_Like I've said before I do not own Naruto or its characters. Now if I did it would be much like Queen's Blade, but with far more ninajs and MANY episodes…Oh and it would be yuri oriented did I mention that?_

_Oh before I forget I don't use any of the Japanese honorifics (I.E -kun -san -sempai etc.) because I'm actually much too lazy to do so. So don't go jumping on my back about that! Cheers._

**Chapter 2: Crimson Red & Blonde Troubles**

Slowly opening her eyes Hinata's vision slowly returned to her in a giant blur of color. She felt the warm sunlight piercing the thin curtains warming her skin as she laid there. Not one to stay in an unknown place for too long she tried to sit up noticing her body was unresponsive.

**_'What the…? Damn it all! Whoever found me is making sure I can't move from this bed! It must have been some hunter ninja…That's the only reason for preventing me from escaping…"_** Hinata thought as she closed her eyes. She knew she was on the outside border region of the land of lightning before she was attacked so her memory was intact. She honestly hated trudging through all the forests to be honest, seen enough of them since the exams all those years ago.

Mentally cursing herself for her being carless and getting hit with poison laced weaponry she could only lay there before she would see some Konohagakure retrieval team pick her up and escort her back. Sighing deeply she decided that she might just get more sleep before being picked up.

"It's been awhile hasn't Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata's recognized that female's voice from somewhere. What worried Hinata the most was her chakra flow was blocked leaving her at the mercy of this female that was able to put her in this incapacitated state.

"What? Not even a single hello? I figured you would be thankful that I saved your life at the least" the female's voice drew closer followed by soft footsteps in the direction of the bed.

"Must be hard to remember people's voices after slaughtering so many people huh?" Hinata felt the bed shift as more weight was applied to it making Hinata wish she could just grab ahold of this person and beat them senseless.

**_'I swear…Should I get out of this situation I will carry some sort of antidote on my person. However first I have to endure this woman's torture – and possible sexual assault…Just my luck'_** Hinata mentally rolled her eyes as she felt the person draw closer to her.

**_'Whatever happens Hinata…Just let it go you can kill this person soon enough'_** Hinata loved the thought of breaking this paralysis jutsu and making this female beg for her life.

"All comfortable Hinata~? I was surprised when I saw you slouched against the wall in my bathroom. Actually I'm surprised to see you at all…I figured you missing ninja kept more subtle about your appearances anyway" Hinata looked at the female that had straddled her hips, narrowing her eyes

"Karin. I had figured you would be sucking off Sasuke. Guess that didn't work to well did it?" Hinata grinned as the crimson red headed ninja sat there on her qaist with her arms crossed. Karin quickly did some hand signs; Karin pressed her palm against Hinata's forehead then quickly removed it.

"Aren't you just the nicest person to talk to? I should have let that poison kill you! Since you are worth quite a bit of money O mighty slayer of the Hyuga clan" Karin said with a smug grin before getting off Hinata's waist.

"The paralysis will wear off in about thirty minutes. Your chakra flow will return as well. Once you do that you're free to go." Karin stated as she walked out of the room. Hinata rolled her eyes seeing as it was one of those days – You know those days where it starts off horrible, but only gets a hell of a lot worse?

In the time she had said Hinata began to feel her body responding as she wiggled her toes before finally sitting up fully and glancing around the room. It was very plain to put it bluntly, white walls that made it feel more like a hospital room than a bedroom. That is when Hinata noticed she was in only her underwear.

**_'If she even so much as took advantage of me in my sleep...I will break her legs'_** Hinata thought as she nodded her head before looking at the dresser to the left of the bed seeing her clothes were neatly folded with her katana on top of them. Getting out of the bed she approached the dresser and picked up the katana, she unsheathed it watching it glimmer in the sunlight before she sheathed it and threw it on the bed behind her. She picked up her lavender mesh shirt that displayed the Hyuga crest on the back, inspecting it she noticed it has been sown.

**_'Well isn't that thoughtful of her. She must have also sowed my cloak…I suppose she deserves my thanks'_** Hinata slid the shirt over her head then grabbed the black pants and slipped into them. Grabbing the cloak she noticed a note attached to it curious about why it was there and she began to read it.

_"I took 150 Ryo out of your pouch as a service fee for sowing your cloak and shirt. Then another 50 for washing it and lastly 400 Ryo for services rendered last night"_ Hinata crushed the note feeling herself get a little hot under the collar at the nerve of this woman. She looked again and saw a smaller note was on her cloak still.

_"P.S I thought you'd crumple up that other note so I made another one. You're welcome"_ Hinata's eyebrow twitched upon finishing the note **_'Oh you've got SUCH a sense of humor Karin…'_**

Before she put on the cloak she grabbed the pouches full of kunai and her money and strapped them to her right leg, then quickly put on her cloak as she exited the room. As she walked into the kitchen and saw Karin was cooking breakfast.

"If you're hungry I'll make you a plate. If not you can see yourself out" Karin stated not once looking from the food she was preparing. Hinata stood there thinking of just leaving as she wanted nothing to do with this woman. A low grumbling sound broke the silence between the two which mad Hinata mentally facepalm.

"Then breakfast for two it is. Take a seat it will be done shortly" Karin said as she flipped the egg she was cooking. Hinata sat in the chair keeping Karin in her sights at all times ensuring she wasn't up to anything suspicious. Karin continued to hum to herself as she prepped the eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"I'm not the best cook so forgive me if it tastes off" Karin stated as she set the plate down in front of Hinata before taking her seat across from her and began eating. Hinata stared at the food in front of her making Karin look up from her food staring at the Hyuga who wasn't eating. Hinata pushed the plate closer to Karin.

"You take a bite of each first." HInata said as she unzipped the collar allowing the bottom half of her face to be seen. Karin chuckled lightly thinking the Hyuga wasn't serious about her thinking the meal was poisoned. Hinata's glare was unyielding as she began to unsheathe the katana causing Karin to sigh.

"Relax no need to get hostile! I'll take the damn bite if it makes you relax sheesh! Overly paranoid much these days Hinata" Karin said as she took hold of Hinata's plate and took a bite of the eggs, sausages, and pancakes. Sliding the plate back to Hinata she noticed that the Hyuga had her Byakugan activated her glaring seeming even more unyielding.

"There are you happy now? You can eat your food now stop being paranoid!" Karin said sternly upset about the females' lack of trust she had. Hinata kept her eyes on Karin as she started eating savoring the first breakfast she's had in the company of someone in over a year of her being rogue. More or less Karin understood her reasons for her actions knowing she was wanted and worth a lot nobody would pass up an opportunity to claim her bounty.

Hinata had finished her food while Karin kept staring back at the Hyuga's whose gaze never broke from her once. Hinata slid the plate towards Karin and zipped up her cloak hiding her mouth behind the midnight black cloaks collar.

"You look like an Akatsuki member with your cloak did you know that? You're not one of their members are you?" Karin questioned as she stood up picking up both plates still feeling the gaze of the criminal Hyuga upon her she began washing the few dishes used. Karin heard Hinata stand up and slide the chair under the table.

"Ah! Good to see a murderer such as yourself still has some manners." Karin chuckled as she put the dishes on the dish rack before turning to set her attention on the Hyuga while leaning on the counter. Hinata was staring out the window as if deep in thought.

"Why did you do it?" Karin's question brought Hinata out of thought, "I've been wondering why someone as kind as yourself would kill your entire family _and_ their servants in cold blood." Karin stated as she noticed the Hyuga was staring at her with discomfort about the question.

"It was to prove a point. That is all I will say" Hinata replied turning away from the red head and returning to her thoughts. Karin shook her head and scowled.

"That isn't a good enough answer. I want an honest answer Hinata" Karin said irritated as Hinata slowly turned her head at her her eyes narrowing.

"You have no right to question my motives Karin. I did what I did to prove a point. Everything else is irrelevant to this conversation between you and I" Hinata hissed. Karin couldn't believe her ears at what Konoha's lavender princess just said to her. Slamming her fist on the counter and pointed at Hinata.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You HAD a family! Something I've never had!" Karin could feel her voice increasing in volume as she began to scold Hinata, "YOU WHO HAD A FAMILY HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT IS AND WHAT ISN'T IRREVELANT TO THE CONVERSATION!" Hinata was beginning to get annoyed at the red heads outburst, "I never had a family…they were all killed when I was young! How could you betray their trust and love like that?" Karin finished as she noticed Hinata's eyes were narrowed.

"It is much like how Sasuke disposed of you stupid girl" Hinata dashed at Karin quickly seizing her by the neck her Byakugan activated on instinct, "You…YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Hinata shouted as her grip tightened, "If anyone is suffering ITS ME! You have NO right to even QUESTION MY MOTIVES!" Karin began to choke and gag as Hinata tightened her grip.

"Understand this Karin. When you have been stripped of everything – _everything_ and considered useless by those you love…Then you can judge me or feel how I feel. Nobody is ever perfect!" Hinata hissed letting go of the red head watching her fall to her knees gasping for air. Hinata looked out the window once again and saw a white bird like object standing on the windowsill. Karin slowly rose to her feet and stared at the bird in the window her eyes widening.

"Hinata! Get down that bird is a bomb!" Karin shouted as she tackled Hinata to the floor. No sooner had she done that the bird exploded blowing a giant gaping hole in the wall exposing the man who stood on the other side laughing to himself waiting for the two girls to face him outside the shack.

"Sorry did I forget to knock un?" the blonde man laughed as he quickly dug into his pouches picking up more white substance. Karin looked at the female under her feeling a point poking her in the neck.

"Look you can kill me later! But that man out there is Deidara from the Akatsuki! We should get running!" Karin said as she got off Hinata. Karin quickly began to gather her things, "Ok Hinata we can…What the hell are you doing?" Karin saw Hinata walking out of the giant hole in the house, stepping out into the forested area clearing that Karins shack was and the mountin ranges off in the far distance that were in the land of lightning Hinata's destination once leaving this place.

The shack was well secluded and made it easier for Karin to stay hidden from her enemies that may want revenge for her services with Orochimaru. Hinata saw the small lake that was nearby as well wondering why Karin didn't catch fish for breakfast. Clearing her head of that ridiculously random thought she turned her attention back to the blonde man standing across from her

"You are with the same organization from the men who approached me last night…And I will not join your organization!" Hinata shouted as she unsheathed her katana pointing it at the blonde man, who just chuckled before he began to mold the clay in his hands.

"No. I don't think you understand little girl! I was sent to deal with you and take you back! So keep me entertained un?" Deidara stated as he molded two more birds and sent them flying at Hinata. Not one to fall for the same thing twice Hinata quickly sprang into action dodging the two birds as they exploded. Hinata began her charge at Deidara focusing chakra into her katana.

"Oh! You might just be fun to play with after all!" Deidara taunted as he began to mold and hurl more explosive clay birds at Hinata. Hinata kept dodging the explosive birds left and right drawing closer to Deidara, the blonde demolition expert used a bigger bird as it flew straight at Hinata and exploding right in front of her.

"Ha! Too bad I killed her. Well I'll just explain to Pein she was…" Deidara quickly looked up sensing something off in the cloud of black smoke; Hinata quickly slashed three times sending chakra arcs through the smoke directly at Deidara. They were approaching Deidara quickly forcing him to dodge to avoid being sliced up into three different parts.

"You survived that? I'm surprised…Let's get a little more serious then un!" Deidara laughed as he saw Hinata charging through the black smoke. Deidara quickly formed another clay bird waiting for Hinata to get closer. The distance between them closed quickly as Hinata jumped in the air in a downward slash at Deidara, the Akatsuki member grinned releasing the bird as it flew at Hinata quickly expanding in size colliding with Hinata making her drop her katana.

"Now then let's see how you handle low grade explosives!" Deidara said as he snapped his fingers making the bird explode. Karin watched from the safety from her shack as she saw a body from the black cloud fall from the sky landing with a sickening thud near the lake not far from the shack.

**_'I'm guessing Hinata is dead after that attack?'_** Karin thought to herself as she watched the blonde man approach the fallen Hyuga. Hinata could feel her entire body aching from the explosion and the fall; she heard the footsteps and the soft chuckling from the man known as Deidara.

"Oh? I guess you were no fun at all then! Pathetic! What I heard from Kisame you were supposed to be some hardcore killer…Oh well guess he was wrong un" Deidara laughed loudly at the fallen female in front of him. Hinata despite her body's wishes to stay down slowly began to get up hearing the blonde stop laughing.

"Do…You really think…You'd win that easy?" Hinata's voice was laced with hate as she assumed her gentle fist stance, "I'll show you why…You should have used stronger explosives!" she shouted as she charged the blonde who was caught off guard. With her Byakugan activated she began to target all the vital points of his body. Quickly hitting him with both palms into his shoulders disabling chakra flow to his arms, Deidara stumbled back from the impact of the blow and began trying to move his arms.

**_'W-W-What the hell is this?! I can't move my arms!'_** he looked back at the Hyuga had closed the gap between them once again and began her assault once again. Three strikes this time each hit blocking the flow of chakra, this assault continued until she had hit him a total of sixty-three times.

"Behold the power of the Hyuga's Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms technique…" Hinata whispered as her last hit impacted him directly in the middle of his chest sending the man skidding along the ground before coming to a complete stop. Karin was shocked to see the power of Hinata, she had heard the stories of the rogue Hyuga spread like wildfire but never had she seen her prowess in person.

"Nice job Hinata!" Karin called coming out from hiding in her shack looking at the downed Akatsuki member. Hinata limped slowly over to her katana that was discarded in the fight, grabbing it she could feel all the muscles in her body working against her. Karin quickly ran over to help Hinata by putting one arm over her shoulder.

"Wow! You're something else Hinata. I thought you would've died for sure!" Karin half laughed as she saw the state of Hinata's clothing which was charred and full of holes again. Karin shook her head

"I'll fix up your clothing and heal you again. This time I'll do it free of charge!"

To be continued

**_End Notes:_**_ You know. This version of my original chapter 2 came out a hell of a lot better than its predecessor and I'm surprised at how much better it was while listening to various songs in my library to write this story (I'm shocked I actually write better listening to music AND while at work) better than the original content._

_Comment if you want I always like criticism as it makes me strive to better my writing (and let's not kid ourselves it needs lots of work lol)_

_Until the next chapter~_

_ProjectX_

_UPDATED: 12:56 Mountain Standard time_

_Reason: Because I'm a silly goose that forgot to mention the sceneary as Dragon had pointed out (Thanks) And fixed some small things bugging me throughout the story now that I got a chance to make amends here at work_


	4. Chapter 3:Adventurous sprit

**_A/N: Yooooo It's 7AM when I finally looked at/double checked/reviewed/and finalized posting the story lol. A huge thanks to Konoha's Black Dragon and AzureGriffon taking the time to oversee my work (and correct nearly 80% of it because I can't into stories or writing for that matter.)_**

**_Also thanks for the reviews glad you guys are taking a liking to it so far!_**

**_Again I do not own Naruto, it's characters' or its plot. I do however own a new phone a car and this work of fandom called "The Chronicles of Hinata Hyuga: Decent" and all the soon to be yuri filled sexy fun times when I get around to them (I can't type those at work for...obvious...reasons... *ahem*)_**

**_Now then...shall we continue?_**

**Chapter 3: Adventurous Sprit**

Hinata groaned as she Karin helped her sit down on the bed. After her run in with Deidara, Akatski's demolitions expert, she was badly banged up. However, Karin offering her arm to her was most certainly not the treatment she was expecting from the red head, causing her to look at the girl in confusion

"Last I checked healing involved the mystic palm technique…You know your hand glows green and I feel better. So, why are you offering me your arm?" Hinata continued to stare at the outstretched arm. Karin chuckled lightly and moved her arm closer to Hinata's mouth.

"Just bite me." Karin stated flatly making Hinata's right eyebrow rise. Karin rolled her eyes, "Look do you want me to heal you or not? Bite my freaking arm already!" the red-heads voice had a slight irritation in it as she sat there with her arm outstretched to the injured Hyuga. Hinata pushed the arm out of her face.

"Why the fuck would I bite your arm? Just heal me already." Hinata commanded glaring at Karin. Hinta was never the one for practical or using vulgar language, but Karin was really trying her patience. Karin sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hinata. One of my special abilities is healing through someone drinking some of my blood…It's not only faster but it's easier than doing it the old-fashioned way. Now bite my damn arm! I'm not waiting around for more of those Akatsuki members to come around!" Karin said holding her forearm in front of Hinata again. Hinata stared skeptically at the red-head and her arm, she shrugged deciding to just satisfy her curiosity slowly lifting Karin's arm up to her mouth and sinking her teeth into creamy white skin until she could taste the crimson life blood of the red head.

"Ah! There…do you feel the chakra…transferring now?" Karin whispered as she watched the Hyuga look up at her with wide eyes as Hinata felt the chakra transfer begin healing her at an accelerated rate**_'I see why Sasuke used her…she will be of great use to me'_**Hinata grinned deviously to herself. The soreness in Hinata's body began to diminish and any cuts she had closed and scarred up. Hinata released Karin's arm from her mouth noting the other bite marks on her arm.

"There, better now Hinata? Now let's get to work on your…" Karin trailed off as she saw Hinata get off of bed and walked over to the bedroom door about to exit when she turned and glared at the red-head

"You still have a hole in your house. I suggest we fix it or risk having someone or _something _enter while you sleep." Hinata said before she exited through the door. Karin considered just how Hinata had changed since she met her during the chūnin exams. It was still hard for her to believe the shyest, kindest, most loving ninja in all of Konoha she had met then had become this heartless murderer that was before her. Getting off the bed she followed after the Hyuga to see what she was up to. Call Karin paranoid but it was rather creepy seeing Hinata standing in the middle of the kitchen with a tattered cloak… kind of ominous.

"Good, you came. Now we should get this repaired. Where are your tools and other stuff?" Hinata questioned approaching the red-head watching her step back a bit from her, "If I wanted to kill you, I would, however you have some use to me right now…so you'll live until you outlive that usefulness." Hinata said, grinning maliciously as she watched the red-head backpedal to the sink cabinets, keeping her eyes on her. Hinata crossed her arms as she watched the red-head fumble around for a tool box under the sink.

"Ah! Here we go…It's an old toolbox but it has all the tools necessary to repair that huge hole in this room!" Karin explained and gave Hinata a nervous thumbs-up. Karin began tapping her forehead with an index finger trying to think of where to get wooden planks from before it had popped into her head, "We could always go in town and pick up wooden planks! It's only early afternoon we can still get there and pick some up." Hinata scowled hearing Karin say that

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a wanted criminal. My kind isn't exactly welcomed in such a place as that peaceful little town" Hinata stated tapping her foot glaring at Karin. Karin facepalmed forgetting she is only hunted by her old boss's experiments and not every ninja in the area. Karin pulled out one of the dinner chairs and took a seat, thinking of a solution. Hinata rolled her eyes and exited through the giant hole in the dining room wall, prompting Karin to get up and run after her,

"Wait! What are you doing?" Hinata stopped and half turned to her.

"Are you a simpleton? I'm going into town with you. Since you kept sitting there I grew impatient and decided either you'd follow me or I would go in town and threaten the carpenter for wooden planks." Karin raised an eyebrow at Hinata, "Threaten and possibly kill him, which would be more fun, but if he cooperates well enough, I might be merciful and let him live with a few scars…" Hinata said with a small smile on her lips before she turned around and continued walking. Karin sighed heavily before running back into the shack to quickly grab her money bag and backpack.

Karin noticed Hinata always kept such a serious face and it simply astounded her to no end how someone once so shy was now so deadly…yet beautiful. Hinata glanced at Karin and caught her wandering eye, shaking her head in disappointment Hinata unbuttoned her cloak letting it flow more freely as it exposed her lavender top. Karin wished Hinata would have been patient enough to put on different clothing – hers were all tattered and burned in several spots from the fight with Deidara with dirt smudges everywhere.

"You could have at least changed clothes…you look like you do nothing but fight." Karin said under her breath before she felt something hit her in the back of her head. She spun around to face Hinata who was fanning herself with a paper fan and glared, "What the hell did you hit me for, bitch?" Hinata quickly closed the small fan and tapped it against her free hand.

"It was for speaking about me under your breath and now…" Hinata quickly tapped Karin on the forehead with the tip of the fan, "That will be a warning for calling me something vulgar. Remember your place and do _not _test my patience." Hinata said narrowing her eyes at the red-head before she gestured Karin to lead on. Karin stepped ahead of the Hyuga mumbling incoherent words as she led on.

"Here is the carpenter's workshop. Hinata don't do anything stupid. I have a nice image in this village. I don't need you fucking it all up with you killing someone." Karin hissed as she walked up the steps into the workshop ignoring the grin on Hinata's face as she followed. As they both stepped into the workshop one man instantly noticed Hinata and began to sweat as her glare settled onto him.

"H-H-How can I help you Karin? Is your roof leaking again?" the middle-aged man said keeping his eyes on Hinata. Karin already felt like she had stained her friendly relationship with the carpenter with Hinata accompanying her, "Just…disregard her she's helping me. I just need replacement planks to repair a huge hole in the wall." Karin just wanted to get the planks and be gone having Hinata around any normal person was terrifying. The carpenter nodded and grabbed four bundles of wooden planks.

"Will this be enough to fix it? I'm giving you extra so you don't have to make the long trip from that forest…" his voice trailed off as he noticed Hinata had her Byakugan activated and she was drawing her katana.

"There is someone outside that is in need of some attention," was all Hinata said before she turned and walked out of the workshop leaving the two completely lost to what's going on. As Hinata stepped outside she saw him sitting on the chair on the porch of the workshop.

"It's good to see you again, Hinata Hyuga," his voice was calm yet each word as sharp as a kunai. The man stood up his black hair in the Uchiha spiky style, his eyes – the Sharingan made direct contact with her Byakugan, "How have you been Hinata? You've gotten stronger too, I'm surprised," the black cloak with red clouds flowed gently in the breeze.

"Itachi Uchiha…I was wondering if you were part of Akatsuki…I guess I have my answer." Hinata pointed the katana at him making him chuckle softly, "Why are you here? Have you come to fight me as well? I won't hesitate to kill you Itachi." Hinata noticed he wasn't making any movements to attack her as he stood there with the same soft smile.

"Hinata, I'm not here to fight you. I am here to invite you to join the Akatsuki." Itachi stood awaiting Hinata's answer. She knew joining the Akatsuki would have her killed faster and dying wasn't an option now. Sheathing her katana she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, tapping her foot quickly weighing all the options.

"No Itachi, I won't join the Akatsuki. I have no need to join the organization that has been in pursuing me and trying to force me to join." Hinata stated, about to go back into the shop.

"You're lonely. You think being with her will help calm the killer in you? That hidden part you let lose that day in the Hyuga compound will only thirst for more blood, it's much like blood frenzy. Joining the Akatsuki you'll never be alone again as you will fit in with people like you." Itachi took a step toward Hinata, "A killer like you cannot live among normal people like Karin, let alone be in places like this village Hinata. So at least consider the offer, should you accept come to Amegakure," Hinata grew tired of his little speech.

"Understand I'm not some out of control killer like you, Itachi." Hinata hissed as she felt the grip on her katana tighten. Itachi smiled taking another step towards Hinata, "Is that so? Then why are you…" Itachi's sentence was cut short as Hinata sliced his head off as Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke, "We will speak of this again Hinata," Itachi's voice whispered from behind her. Hinata quickly spun around seeing nothing standing there.

"Hinata! Hinata! Snap out of it Hinata!" a voice called slowly brining Hinata back to reality. Hinata saw Karin and the shop owner standing in front of her looking at her with puzzling faces.

"What do you want? When did you get here?" Hinata question sternly glaring at both the people standing in front of her. Karin and the middle-aged man looked at each other bewildered by how Hinata was acting despite having been standing there for 20 minutes. Karin sighed and quickly bowed thanking the workshop owner.

"Hinata, you were under a genjutsu just now. I just told him you spaced out. Grab those two bundles; we can discuss what happened on the way back." Karin said walking ahead of Hinata. Picking up the two bundles Hinata began to mentally scold herself for not being able to break free of Itachi's genjutsu. Karin kept glancing over at Hinata noticing she was a lot more distant than earlier, "Is there something on your mind Hinata?" Karin questioned, somewhat concerned about the criminal.

"It doesn't concern you." Hinata snapped making Karin sigh

"Look Hinata I just…" Before Karin could finish Hinata had her katana to her throat.

"I said. It does _not _concern you in any way stupid girl! Will you learn to stop questioning me? Or do I have to threaten you with death?" Hianta snapped raising her voice to get her point across, "Just let me gather my thoughts." Hinata said as she began to walk ahead of Karin eventually leaving her behind.

By the time Karin had arrived she noticed Hinata was already working on the hole in the wall. Karin set the planks down not far from the stack by Hinata. Karin approached Hinata offering to help her when Hinata held out her hand

"Go to bed. I will have this done in the morning. After that you won't see me again" Hinata stated as she grabbed more nails. Karin was surprised to hear how dismissive Hinata was being towards her as she continued her work on the hole in the wall. It had been ages since Karin had company and she wasn't intent on being alone again not after seeing the first (somewhat) friendly face in her two years of hiding

"Stop…STOP!" Karin shouted drawing the attention of the Hyuga criminal. Karin gasped as she realized she shouted that instead of thinking it, "Hinata. What are you going to do now that you are a criminal still on the run? You've been hiding for a year. What are you going to do now?" Karin questioned looking down as she held one of her arms scared Hinata was going to react to her outburst. Karin heard Hinata set the hammer down and approach her.

"I am going to go to Sunagakure and speak with an old friend of mine. Then I will probably just…travel around the land until either I'm killed or I commit seppuku, perhaps?" Hinata laughed as the red-head stood in front of her. Karin tilted her head to the side and thought her options at this point.

"Hinata can I…join you in your journey?" Karin asked so suddenly she hadn't realized she slipped the question out until it was too late. Karin mentally slapped herself**_'Now she'll think you're a creep or something!'_**Hinata stared at the red-head weighing her options before she smiled softly.

"I could always use a medic ninja as a travel partner. However be forewarned now Karin…That you will be hunted like I am hunted. You are traveling with a known criminal, I suggest you be ready to defend yourself at any given time." Hinata held out her hand, "If you are serious about this decision then you can shake my hand finalizing the deal." Hinata's stare was always so piercing, Karin noticed.

"Well…Someone has to look out for you right? Since you can't seem to avoid poisons or getting into fights with Akatsuki. So what have I got to lose?" Karin said full of excitement as she shook Hinata's extended hand, "I look forward to our travels together." Karin smiled softly then looked at the hole in the house, "Well since I will be leaving why not just forget about this and I'll pack so we can leave immediately?" the red-head suggested. Hinata watched as the red-headed medic walked off into the shack leaving her alone outside of the shack. Hinata sighed and looked into the sky admiring its beauty of another afternoon in the land of fire. Looking to the northeast she looked at the mountains where she had hidden and trained for a year trying to forget her past, she never was one for the coolness of the land of lightning though it had its perks of being able to train in remote areas.

"Hey! Hinata! You want to bathe before we leave?" Karin called snapping Hinata back to reality once again. Hinata had to think about the offer that was presented to her, sure she would love a hot bath but she was in a rush to reach Sunagakure within the next three days. Having delayed long enough she shook her head

"We can bathe at one of the inns we stop at; I am in a rush to reach Suna. We need to leave as soon as possible." Hinata stated as she looked at the condition of her cloak for the first time since the fight. She clicked her tongue in annoyance over having to get it repaired again, but thankfully she could rely on Karin to make the repairs to the cloak at a later time. Still though Hinata wasn't one for patience when it came to waiting for others.

"I'm almost done! I'm just grabbing a few more necessary things and I'll be set!" Karin called from inside the shack leaving Hinata's patience dangling by a thread. Hinata reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a photo that looked worn and faded. Hinata smiled softly looking at the photo of her friends when they were in the academy, the thought of Neji coming back to kill her popped into her head making her nearly crush the photo.

"You okay there Hinata? You seem a little down." Karin said approaching her from behind as she rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata quickly slapped Karin's hand off her shoulder and began walking out of the forested area towards the main road.

"You don't need to concern yourself about me. Worry about yourself, red-head." Hinata hissed as she continued walking away from Karin.

Karin sighed realizing the kindhearted Hinata was no longer there, and she was crueler than when she was traveling with Sasuke. Sure Karin could get a lay here and a lay there, but she wanted more of a friendship than just getting sexual frustration released! Karin caught up to Hinata as they walked through the forest towards the main road; glancing back Karin took one last look at the place she called home for around two years. Turning her attention to her Hinata she noticed she had a fire in her eyes – a fire of determination. Even though she lost control and killed her family she still had a burning flame of determination to do whatever it was she had set out to do and for better or worse Karin was going to be a part of it.

As they continued down the main road leading to Sunagakure they passed by small outposts where they would rest for an hour before continuing on their journey. The skies of the land of fire were an extremely beautiful display of yellow, orange, and red as the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey Hinata, I've been wondering. Did you and that blonde ever…you know…hook up or anything?" Karin asked trying to break the silence between them. Hinata didn't respond, just kept walking as if the question was never asked in the first place, "Umm…Hinata," the dark-haired Hyuga turned to her quickly seizing her by the shoulders tightening her grip on them.

"I say this once…and ONCE only. Do not speak of anyone from Konahagkure. They are dead to me when they tried to kill me after I told them about what I had done." Hianata let the red-head go watching her fall back to the ground. Hinata narrowed her eyes, "He was too stupid to realize the feelings I had for him. That is why I train harder than ever, because my goal is to kill Naruto or die trying." Karin quickly got up and dusted herself off before looking Hinata directly in the eyes.

"I guess we are related in some way then right?" Karin chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood and amuse the criminal Hyuga. Hinata raised an eyebrow at the red-head's comparison of the two. Karin looked away from Hinata for a bit and stood there trying to find something to bring up.

"You loved him and did everything for him didn't you? Satisfy him, heal him, and almost died for him. You should kill him for trying to kill you." Hinata started and turned and continued walking along the road, not answering.

"It's getting dark. We should find a place to camp." Hinata stated as she heard Karin fall into step beside her. Hinata felt she was a little harsh on Karin, but she doesn't need someone who is weak to words to follow her if that was the case. As soon as they found a good camping in the woods along the main roads, Hinata thought it would be a good time to work on her gentle fist technique. Karin watched as Hinata quickly summon a clone and moved off into the clearing to spar, Karin sighed as she sat there trying to ignite the sticks and dry leaves she gathered.

"Karin." Hinata's voice had startled the red-headed ninja medic, bring her attention to the Hyuga that sat across from her, "You need to work on your combat skills. Didn't you learn anything from Kabuto, while working with Orochimaru?" Hinata questioned in a stern voice.

"Yeah…I learned how to do various forbidden techniques as well as his 'Heart Sever' jutsu…" Karin said looking away from Hinata's piercing gaze. They sat there in silence with only the sound of the fire crackling. Karin looked up to see Hinata was staring directly at her.

"Why did you want to go with me?" Hinata's question was blunt making Karin stare at her before she registered it. Karin was trying to think about her answer_'Why…why DID I follow her again…?'_

"Because I miss traveling, besides traveling with you will be full of surprises!" Karin declared, hoping that was a good answer to the question. Hinata stood up and approached Karin, standing in front of her. Karin was in the process of standing; until Hinata pushed her to the ground with her foot keeping it planted it on her chest.

"I think there are… hidden reasons for your choice Karin." Hinata said removing her foot from Karin's chest and quickly straddling the red-head's waist. Karin looked at the Hyuga that mounted her waist, "I think…I have even more uses for you…" Hinata whispered as her hand stroked Karin's cheek softly. Hinata grinned as her index finger circled around the red-head's full lips.

"Hinata….what are you…" Karin was cut off as Hinata slipped her index finger into her mouth. Hinata had an evil look on her face as she licked her lips

"Many uses indeed…"


	5. Chapter 4: Just Desert or Just Deserts?

Chapter4: Just Desert or Just Desserts?

**Authors Note: 1. I'm sorry it took so long to update work and school so good. 2 Thanks to Konoha's Black Dragon for beta'ing for me! 3 Happy belated New year, hopefully you all played it safe and didn't do anything _too_ crazy!**

**Anyway for now enjoy yet another chapter of Hinata's Decent.**

**Also bloody hell with ths horrible cold weather I've been having in the area I live. It's supposed to be a bloody desert! Not some type of winter wonderland piss off with that nonsense mother nature!**

* * *

Karin hated one thing more than anything. Heat. This fucking heat was making her detest the land of sand more than anything. Karin felt her sweat drenched clothes sticking to her, the sand sticking to her skin as well getting stuck in her hair.

"Hinata. Just for the record I can now add my hatred for deserts, sand, and wind on my list" Karin rasped as she took a small sip of water trying to conserve what water they had left. Having officially entered the desolate land that is the land of sand, the two ninjas made sure they rationed their water intake or run the real risk of dehydration later in this oven called the Land of Wind. Hinata had opened her cloak completely exposing the lavender top she always wore. The wind was unrelenting in making sure these two girls got blasted with heated air and sand in just about every place you could think of.

"Can we please just find some kind of place rest or something Hinata?" Karin whined once again as she fell to her knees catching her breath as her hands had begun to sink into the sand slowly. Hinata rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder watching Karin fling fists full of sand up into the air only to have more sand blow in her face.

"HINATA GOD DAMN IT I HATE THE DESERT! WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?!" Karin yelled finally removing her backpack in anger throwing it away from her. The backpack main pocket opened mid-air and expelled multiple water bottles from it. Both women watched as some of the water bottle caps popped off and began to spill water, Karin yelped and quickly ran over to the water bottles quickly picking and closing as many as she could, making sure the bottle caps were on securely this time.

"You. Fucking. Idiot. That was a lot of water you wasted!" Hinata said with venom in her voice as she shook her head. Karin shoved the recovered water bottles back into her backpack as the wind howled once more flinging sand everywhere. Karin felt like punching Hinata for not helping her pick up the water bottles before the emptied they're precious contents into the sand, when she knew it was their life source while they traveled through this desert, but also remembering that Hinata could easily kill her as well.

"Was it _really _that fucking hard to ACTUALLY help me pick up the water bottles Hinata?" Karin said standing up glaring at the Hyuga as her hair and cloak blew in the wind, "Was it TRULY that HARD? It's not that fucking hard to be helpful is it?" Karin was beyond upset at this point- she was extremely pissed off and Hinata wasn't helping her calm down with that blank uncaring stare she always had.

"It wasn't my fault. You got angry and threw your pack, which resulted in _you _spilling the water. Therefore I shouldn't have to clean up the carelessness of another when they are at fault." Hinata stated as she watched the red-head carefully watching as her right eyebrow twitched in anger, "Oh? Did I hit a nerve Karin?" Hinata said with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Let's just get to where we need to go…I'm not in the mood. And it's really hot." Karin stated making sure the bag was secure before putting it back on. Hinata disapprovingly shook her head as she turned away from the red-head continuing in the direction to the Sunagakure.

Hinata looked up at the sun shielding her eyes from the bright rays of light while she tried to guess what time it was based on the suns place in the sky. Seeing as the sun was straight up in the sky she could safely assume it was high noon or somewhere around there. They continued on in silence until Hinata realized that she didn't hear another pair of footsteps in the sand. Looking over her shoulder, Hinata saw Karin face down in the sand a ways behind her, and fearing the worst she quickly ran over to the fallen red-head turning her over to placing her fingers against the side of Karin's neck. Hinata first noticed her rapid heartbeat, then the lack of sweat despite the fact it was probably 135 degrees. Hinata quickly used her fingers to open Karins right eyelid to see her pupil had pinpoint dilation. Hinata quickly knew Karin was suffering severe heat exhaustion.

"Karin! Stupid girl not drinking enough water…" Hinata mumbled as she took the girls backpack off and picked up the unconscious red-head holding her bridal style as she resumed her walk towards some old ruins for shade in the distance.

Karin slowly began to regain consciousness as she slowly sat up grabbing her head from the pounding headache. She could hear the crackling of a fire in front of her as her vision began to focus itself. She was lying on the sleeping bag she had brought with her along the journey for the cold nights.

"Ah. You're awake. I was beginning to wonder if I had to carry you half way to Sunagakure actually" Hinata whispered from behind her. Karin turned around to see Hinata standing there without her cloak and lavender jacket she usually wore all the time. Hinata's hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she wore bandages around her chest to keep her breasts bound and out-of-the-way.

"How long was I out for?" Karin said dryly as she looked around for her glasses. Hinata handed her a bottle of water to her, followed by her glasses before she walked away from her.

"You've been out for a few hours. Sorry about the dry throat but I couldn't give water to you since you were unconscious." Hinata stated as she sat down across from Karin who was gulping down the bottle of water, "The winds finally decided to die down as well thankfully."

"Where are we exactly?" Karin questioned finally taking a look around her surroundings noticing the ruined building type structure they were now camping in. Hinata yawned stretching as she repositioned herself against the ruins wall.

"We are close to the meeting place my _friend _should be waiting at." Hinata said sheepishly as she rubbed her eyes, "But if you want to be precise…We are now in one of the old ruined villages from the second Great Shinobi War. This is one of the old training facility buildings they used." Karin was surprised at what Hinata knew.

"How did you know all that? I thought you only stuck to the Land of Fire when you went into hiding?" Karin questioned as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a notebook and pen, humming to herself as she wrote down everything that she was just told. Karin looked back up at Hinata whose eyes were half-open probably from exhaustion of carrying her to these ruins.

"Oh? Writing down our adventures in your diary?" Hinata chuckled softly to herself as she let her head fallback onto the wall as she began to relax. Things were quiet between them only Karin's humming and sound of her pen scratching furiously as she wrote quickly. Flipping the page over she looked up with excitement.

"So Hinata tell me…" Karin quickly hushed herself as she noticed Hinata was softly snoring in her sleep. Karin smiled watching just how elegant she looked even while she slept, yet Karin could never how someone like her had become so evil. Not the psychotic evil but the kind of evil that people know about, yet respect at the same time even if she commits murders. Karin quickly began jotting down more of her thoughts in her diary.

**_I am unsure of how my travels with this deadly beauty will turn out, but as far I understand she is not some mindless killer intent on killing everything in her path…She is…or has some kind of honor code even as a murderer. I've come to notice that even since that night that she…well…anyway…I've noticed I'm starting to get attracted to her! Every time I'm around her I feel like a giddy school girl! Guess I do like the dangerous bad types then…_**

Karin chuckled to herself as she set her pen down to grab the water bottle and take another mouthful. Picking up the pencil again she tapped the top of her head trying to think what to write.

**_I've also noticed Hinata is suffering an internal battle of some sort in her head it seems. I've noticed how she'll be the kind and gentle Hinata for a moment, then turn around and backhand me for an earlier comment and give me a death stare as happened earlier. I may not be a medical professional, but I am assuming she is suffering from a type of mental trauma that has made her mind debate itself since the murders. Probably PTSD._**

Tapping the pen on her chin now she began to ponder what else she could try and figure out about her travel partner.

**_Now that I'm on this spree of thinking, I've constantly wondered about her Byakugan and its close relation to the Sharingan. These eyes of theirs' fascinate me to a great extent and I intend to find out more about them. Though Hinata explained to me just how her eyes work while we were making our way into this damned desert first…The ability to have near 360 degree vision with only a small cone of blindness does make her efficiency in battle a one up on a regular person. Not to mention the ability to see the flow of chakra points! When I saw her fight against Deidara from the Akatsuki her Sixty-Four Palms technique used pinpoint accuracy disabling him completely, which alone is something to behold in person! The speed and precision of each hit I was left speechless. Getting back to the Byakugan…I've read that apparently it is a descendant of the Sharingan or something. Now I'm curious as I've heard that there was a Uchiha who was able to awaken the Rinnagan. So does this mean their eyes can mutate in a sense?_**

Karin stopped writing as she noticed Hinata stir a little in her sleep mumbling something incoherent. Karin set her diary down next to her sleeping bag and stood up, slowly making her way over to the sleeping Hyuga taking a knee next to her. Hinata looked at peace as she slept propped against the wall, her hair looked so silky and healty, Karin couldn't help but run her hand through it softly watching as her hand parted the silky stands of her hair as it easily combed through it. Other than that night Hinata had her way with her she didn't get a chance to see her features which made her so curious. Looking closer she noticed the skin was flawless and creamy white contrasting compared to her dark blue hair. Softly stroking Hinata's right cheek with her left hand she could feel the extreme smoothness of her skin almost jealous of the girl. Hinata stirred more in her sleep making Karin pull her hand away as if she touched fire, eventually Hinata had settled once more relaxing in her sleep. Karin sighed softly worried what would happen if Hinata had caught her touching her while she's asleep, feeling a little braver she resumed feeling Hianta's face slowly running her finger over hinata's lush lips that looked kissable even while sleeping.

"The things…I would do you Hinata. You know pending you weren't so dominant…" Karin whispered as her face neared Hinata's closing the gap between their lips softly. Karin could feel her chest tighten as she slowly moved her face away from Hinata's blushing intensely. Karin quickly moved away from Hinata lying down on her sleeping bag grabbing her diary once more.

**_I've confirmed my feelings for Hinata…I am falling in love with her. Slowly but surely I can feel myself wanting her more. I knew that night it was a way of showing me who's in charge as she forced me to pleasure her while I received no form of release. I…I think I *liked* it…Is this wrong of me?_**

Karin thought back to that night the images still vivid in her head as Hinata forced Karin to pleasure her. Karin had to quickly stop herself as she felt her lower regions tingle from the thought of Hinata forcing her to do those things to her. Karin slipped the diary back into the backpack and slipped into the sleeping bag getting comfy. Taking off her glasses and setting them near her backpack, closing her eyes she slowly let sleep overcome her body as the world around her started to fade away. Unknown to Karin a faint grin appeared on Hinata's face

_'Well. Well. Well…Aren't you the naughty girl taking advantage of me in my sleep Karin.'_

Karin felt the heat of the sun shine on her face slowly waking her up from her slumber. Reaching next to her backpack she grabbed her glasses and put them on watching the world come into focus.

"You faint on me. And now you sleep in. Someone is a little spoiled aren't they?" Hinata's voice sounded stern as she sat there still propped against the wall the high collar of her cloak covering half her face. Karin sighed wiggling out of the sleeping bag and began to roll it up. Hinata stood up dusting off the backside of her cloak shaking off any remaining dust. As Karin finished packing Hinata stood next to her looking down at her.

"Hurry up my friend should be at the waiting spot she designated for me to meet her at. Next time, don't pack so much" Hinata stated rolling her eyes as she walked away from the red-head. Karin grumbled under her breath as she strapped the sleeping bag to her backpack quickly slinging it onto her back.

"It never hurts to wait up Hinata!" Karin shouted as she quickly ran after the Hyuga trying not to trip in the soft sand as she ran. Hinata paused and sighed as she waited for her red-headed travel companion to catch up, "Ok now where is this spot at we are meeting your friend at? And who is your friend?" Karin inquired as she saw Hinata move behind her and reach into the backpack pulling out a half filled bottle of water.

"You'll see her when we get there. As for where we are going…We are headed there" Hinata said pointed with her free hand while she took a sip of water with the other. Karin followed the direction Hinata's finger was pointing and noticed the giant head of a broken Buddha statue about a mile in the distance, "Someone hallowed it out and it's quite nice in there. It's where I stayed for the first month since I left Konohagakure" Hinata stated as she resumed walking leaving Karin behind again.

The two women walked in silence, only the sound of their feet stepping on the soft sand made any noise as they approached the fallen Buddha head. Karin was wondering why Hinata was suddenly so serious and tense; she could practically feel the tension wrapping itself around dark-haired criminal, as she might wrap her cloak around her body on a cold night, as they drew closer to the head of the Buddha. Karin stopped and looked at it while Hinata began to walk to the left side of it.

"Karin over here…" Hinata's voice was softer spoken than usual. Karin went along the left side of the head and saw Hinata standing by a small doorway that led inside.

"What are we going to be? The brains of Buddha?" Karin chuckled as she approached the doorway Hinata was standing by. As Karin was passing by Hinata, she was quickly pushed through the door falling to the soft dirt floor as Hinata closed the door behind them. Before Karin could stand up Hinata quickly pulled Karin to her feet and pinned her against the closed-door. Their faces were centimeters apart, Hinata's hot breath on her face. Even this close Karin couldn't see Hinata's face well. The room they were in was black

"Tell me Karin…did you enjoy stealing that kiss from me last night?" Hinata whispered as she gave a quick peck to the red-heads lips before her hand traveled down the red-heads back getting a grip of Karin's buttocks as her other hand was holding Karin's chin.

"Well answer the question…and maybe I'll reward you like that one night" Hinata's voice was laced with want as Karin felt Hinata back away from her. Karin saw the silhouette of Hinata drift off into the pitch blackness

"Hinata…what are you doing…?" Karin whispered trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the hallowed out statue piece. A small light instantly illuminated the room reveling how 'luxurious' it was. The walls were of course brown like the statue cold and made of stone. There were various types of furniture around the apartment sized room. Most of it looked like expensive wood work as well. Karin's eyes stopped as she saw Hinata sitting one of the chairs with everything but her undergarments in a pile near the chair with her legs crossed. Her elbow was propped on her knee as her hand was holding her face with a bored expression on her face. Karin also noticed she had her Byakugan activated

_'So she can also see in the dark with her Byakugan activated…need to write that down…'_

"You know what I am going to demand of you. So get on your hands and knees. Crawl to your mistress Karin" Hinata stated making a come hither motion with her free hand. Karin sighed to herself and slowly got on her knees then leaning forward as her hands touched the ground. Karin cursed herself for bending to Hinata's will, but she didn't want to upset her or be forced like last time. Hinata chuckled loudly as she watched Karin crawl her way over to her.

Hinata leaned back into the chair and uncrossed her legs as Karin neared the front of the chair, "I'm sure you know what to do by now?" Hinata said as she grabbed Karin by the hair and placed the red-head between her legs, "Get to licking I want to cum before my guest arrives" Hinata ordered as she shoved Karin's face into her nether regions.

Temari sighed as she made her way to the fallen Buddha head; she knew that her brother was being far too merciful providing the criminal from the Konohagakure a safe haven, straining the relationship between the two villages by refusing to arrest Hinata. As she grew closer to the statue's head she realized she'd know Hinata would have some type of surprise in store for her – be it a random shuriken or kunai, to even her naked form on the bed beckoning her to lay with her. However this time she held all the cards in her hand and knew she would be able to deal with any of Hinata's surprises. Brushing a golden lock of hair out of her face, she thought for a moment of her new hair style, one that she liked more than the quad-ponytail setup, as she found it easier to manage. Now her hair was more free-flowing and of medium length, just enough to cover her neck from the sun, Sakura made her slightly upset by comparing her hair style to hers saying 'Trying to copy my look now Temari?'. Finally stepping in front of the hidden doorway on the side of the head she exhaled and rolled her eyes as she stepped through the door

"Oi Hinata. What was the…what the hell?!" Temari stood there her mouth agape as she stumbled upon what some men would probably kill to see. In front of the blonde fan wielding ninja was Hinata gripping the head of a red-head whose head was firmly planted between Hinata's legs. Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed Karin away with her foot. Pulling up the white lacey panties that clung to one ankle Hinata reached for her cloak and quickly put it on.

"I didn't expect you here so early Temari. Anyway shall we discuss what we came to discuss then?" Hinata stated in an annoyed tone as she sat back down in the chair. Temari had her attention set on the red-head that was writing something in a notebook as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell…Is that you Karin?" Karin turned and looked at the blonde confused, "Well looky who survived after all! Last I checked Sasuke killed you!" Temari let out a loud laugh as she turned her attention back to Hinata who was tapping her finger on the table next to her. Temari chuckled softly, "Y-Yeah…Anyway. Hinata we can't have you in Sunagakure right now…certain things have come to our attention." Hinata scoffed a bit as she tapped on the tabletop a little harder.

"I'm assuming this deals with the political strain of your Kazakage's decision to not turn me in to Konoha?" Hinata question almost smiling as she said it, angering Temari slightly who just nodded in response. Hinata stood up and stretched, "If that's the case…You can do the shopping for supplies for me and I won't have to enter Sunagakure" Hinata said licking her lips and winking at Temari who returned a frown.

"I'm not your damn pack mule! Look, send Karin back with me and we'll get your supplies" Temari suggested as she looked at the red-head who was lying down on the bed reading over stuff she had written in her notebook. Hinata sighed turning around in the chair to face Karin

"Karin" Hinata called pulling the red-heads attention from the notebook, "Get yourself situated. You're going to the village with Temari so you can get the supplies due to the stupid leaf village's presence there." Hinata stated as she stretched in the chair before she turned to Temari and winked, "Or she could go alone and you could stay here and keep me 'company' Temari" Hinata said seductively as she played with her panty line. Temari rolled her eyes and walked out the door to wait for Karin

"Karin." The red-head looked at Hinata who had a serious look on her face, "While you're with Temari I want you to deliver something for me– If you run into Team 7 give this note to Naruto. Tell him 'lavender shows beauty even when covered in blood'. Make sure he is alone when you hand him this note." Hinata stated as she handed the letter to the passing red-head before she waved her off.

"Hinata do you really think you're strong enough to fight the nine tails?" Karin questioned her voice low and full of sadness. Hinata chuckled loudly before she threw her head back in full laughter

"I would be foolish to try without first learning the many forbidden ninjutsu techniques. Which we will have to steal from various other villages" Hinata pulled a kunai seemingly out of nowhere and threw it hitting the symbol of Konohagakure, "Then I will make the village that shunned me…Pay dearly for trying to hunt and kill me" Karin watched as Hinata finished her sentence laughing uncontrollably slapping her hand to her forehead laughing harder before she slowly stopped

"You're dismissed Karin. Go to the village with Temari. Leave me I'm tired anyway" Hinata said sheepishly as she stood up and made her way to the bed, "Oh and Karin…"

"Yes Hinata?" the-red head stood stiffly waiting for Hinata to finish her sentence.

"He is to be alone before he receives that note." Hinata said looking at Karin with a sly grin.

* * *

**End Notes: I will try to keep everything updated as much as possible, I won't make any promises but i will keep this story updated as much as possible and as often as possible so don't give up on me just yet! Also I recently started playing Granado Espada again...and the Yuri potential in there has sent my mind on a spree of thinking of various short stories to write about. *nosebleed***


End file.
